1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an inverter generator control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an inverter generator equipped with a generator unit driven by an engine.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in an apparatus for controlling an inverter generator equipped with a generator unit driven by an engine, there is proposed a technique in which, when an electric load connected to the generator becomes excessive so that an overload condition is detected, the engine operation is stopped to stop outputting to the electric load, thereby protecting the electric load and components (such as an electric circuit, etc.) constituting the generator, as taught, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 3464169 (a paragraph [0075], etc.).